


untitled.

by troshby



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: AU, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/troshby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh isn't accepted by his family, so he runs away with his boyfriend dan. this is their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled.

“Run away with me,” Dan said, looking down at Josh as he held him. “There is absolutely no reason why you should keep suffering because your family doesn’t accept your choices.”

“But they’re my family,” he replied. “I can’t just leave them behind without an explanation. I’m sorry, but I just can’t do that to them, despite their attitude toward me.”

The two men fell asleep in each other’s arms, in Dan’s room obviously. Dan had been thinking about asking Josh to run away with him, because ever since Josh came out to his family, they had been treating him like complete and utter crap, and he hated having to see his boyfriend cry. He just really fucking hated it, and even more so when it started being on an almost daily basis.

Dan remembers the first time it happened. Max and Matt had just gone out and he sat on the couch in their small living room, watching a movie and messaging Josh. The younger had stopped replying mid-Dan’s movie, but Dan didn’t worry about it. He thought maybe Josh had fallen asleep or maybe he was busy doing something. It wasn’t until after he heard a desperate knock on his door that he knew something wasn’t right. As he opened the door, his mouth dropped open. There in his jogging shorts and a white t-shirt, Josh stood with puffy red eyes, eyes that seemed like he had been crying all night. Dan immediately hugged him, bringing him inside the home. The two stood in the same spot for what seemed like almost an hour before Josh stopped crying and wiped the remaining tears off his face. He told Dan what he had done- he had come out to his parents. Josh told him most of what had happened, and it crushed Dan’s heart to see the pain in his lover’s eyes as he told him the night’s events.

The most recent time, the one that happened four years after the first time and the one that had brought them to tonight’s conversation, was the worst one. Josh and his father had argued and Josh’s father had punched him in the nose, making him bleed profusely. Josh, then, had run upstairs and packed his most valuable items and some clothes- he was ready to spend a couple days at Dan’s house, the one he shared with Matt and Max. After spending a whole day together, Josh told Dan what really had led him to come stay with him. Dan had been really angry at first but then calmed down enough to listen to Josh, and after listening to the younger man, was when he asked him to run away with him.

The next morning, Josh woke up first. He got out of the bed as quickly as possible; making his way down the stairs. He knew where the boys left their pens and paper- an advantage for him because he needed to do this quickly. On the first paper he found he wrote a note to his mum, someone who had been mean to him but not as mean as the others, that went like this:

Mum,

I want you to know that I am going to be okay. I’m not going to tell you where I’m going because I don’t even know yet, but I know that I am going to be happy there because I will be with Dan. I know that you guys don’t understand my love for him, but it’s okay, I don’t need you guys to understand. Even though you were the least mean to me, I want you to know that you’re not the reason why I’m leaving, it’s everyone else. I will be back soon, as soon as I’m not afraid to be me anymore. I love you.

Love,

Joshie xx

Right as he finished writing the small note, he felt two strong arms wrap around him. He smiled when he realized who they belonged to- Dan.

“I’m glad you decided what you want to do,” Dan said.

The two then went up to Dan’s room and packed their bags. After they were done, they called Max and Matt down to tell them what they were planning to do. The two others were a bit sad at first but then showed their complete support to Josh and Dan. Josh and Dan then agreed to keep in constant communication with them, which made Matt and Max happy. Dan then asked them if they could drop him and Josh off at the airport, and the two happily agreed.

“Take me to my mum’s before we leave to the airport,” Josh said as he looked out the window. “Please? I need to give her the note before we leave.”

Matt nodded then turned, making his way down the street where Josh’s house was at. The young man got out of the car quickly, not closing the door. He walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. Luckily it was his mum who came up to the door. Josh hugged her tightly, it seemed, and then handed her the note. He ran back to the car without looking back, despite his mum calling after him. Dan hugged Josh after he got back in the car because tears had begun streaming down his face.

Four hours later, the boys said their final goodbyes for the last time in a long while. Dan had decided that he and Josh needed to get away from everything and everyone for a while, so he bought them tickets to the next flight to Dallas, Texas, in the United States. He was sure no one would recognize them there and that meant that they could start a new life together, one away from all the judgment from Josh’s family. Josh started to cry harder as he and Dan boarded the plane- he wish he could stay in the U.K., but his family was making it really hard for him to really be himself.

“Don’t worry,” Dan said, kissing Josh’s forehead, as the plane began its ascent. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

And with that, Dan and Josh began their new life, one that would be full of ups and downs, mostly ups. Dallas, Texas would see their first fight. It would see their first make up. It would see many things, including that one fight Josh and Dan had because Josh thought Dan was cheating on him with someone else, but in reality, Dan was just planning their wedding- he felt it was time because it had been three years since they moved to Dallas and seven since they started dating. Josh had been really mad that Dan had come home really late. The two had a huge argument and Josh stormed off, heading for the airport. Thankfully, and luckily for Dan, the two had their own cars. Dan chased Josh and thankfully caught up to him right before Josh went inside the building. He told him everything that was going on, tears running down his face, because he was genuinely worried that he was going to lose Josh. The younger man ran back to Dan, kissing and hugging him. He apologized for losing his temper earlier and then the two went back home. Their wedding was a few days after the airport incident. The only ones that had attended were his friends Chris and his girlfriend Georgina. A year after their wedding- on their eight anniversary- Dan and Josh announced that they were going to go back to the U.K. and offered to bring their friends along with them.

Four years after they left the U.K., Josh and Dan finally set foot on European soil. They had called Matt and Max, who gladly agreed to pick them up at the airport. The car was full of life, full of talk, as the six people spoke about what they wanted to do during these weeks that they’d be visiting. All talk came to a sudden stop when Matt neared the street where Josh used to live.

“Do you know if mum still lives here?” Josh asked. “I told her I’d be back, I just didn’t know when.”

“Uh,” Matt managed to utter out, glancing back at Dan. “I think she still does. Do you want me to drive us there so you can see for yourself?”

“Yes, please.”

Matt rounded the corner, driving straight forward, and parking right in front of the small blue house he used to call home. Dan grabbed Josh’s arm right before the younger man got out of the car, smiling encouragingly. Josh smiled back and then exited the vehicle. He walked up the driveway and knocked politely. His mum opened the door, her facial expressions changing from happiness and joy to those of shock.

“Joshie?” she asked with a timid voice. “Is it really you? I thought- your father won’t like this.”

“Mum,” Josh said. “Stop caring so much about what dad says. He just brings you down; I’m surprised you still haven’t left him.”

“Oh, I did, Joshie. I kicked him out of the house the day after you left. It was just too much for me to bear; he reminded me that he’s the reason why I lost my son. That’s all in the past though, how have you been? Care to join your sister and I for dinner? You can invite your friends in if you want.”

“I have a sister?” Josh asked, surprise trailing his voice. “Mum, I didn’t even know you were pregnant.”

“I found out that I was two weeks after you left. I had been late for two months and finally decided to take the test when your father was done moving all his shit out,” she replied. “Invite your friends in; we’ll have a grand time.”

Josh yelled for all of them to come join him. Everyone got out quickly, except for Dan- he refused to leave the car. Josh walked back to the car, to attempt to talk to Dan. It turned out that he was scared. He didn’t want to get Josh in more trouble than he had put him through those past years. Josh, then, explained that his father no longer lived there. Both men walked back to the house, hand in hand. Dan let go of Josh’s hand as soon as he saw Josh’s mum.

“It’s okay,” Josh whispered in Dan’s ear. “I’m going to tell her that we’ve been married for a year.”

And so he did. The eight people were gathered around the dinner table, making small talk about how their lives had been going so far.

“Mum,” Josh said. “Dan and I have something to tell you.”

There was an awkward silence as Josh’s mum turned to look at them.

“Come on hon, tell her.”

“Ms. Vanderwill,” Dan said politely, clearing his throat. “Joshua and I got married a year back.”

Josh’s mum almost chocked on her food. She washed it down with some water and looked at Josh, then at Dan, then at Josh.

“Well,” she said. “I have nothing to say other than, welcome to the family, son.”


End file.
